Stuck in the wired
by Lain darko
Summary: Lain is stuck in no where and needs to get out fast before the two of her worlds collide can she do it in time?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Navi

            As Lain Iwakura walked home from school, she didn't know that she was about to be introduced to the "Wired".  While she was gone, her father had come home early to set up her new Navi. Lain started to walk into her room while her dad was connecting her computer. Lain went to go sit at her desk and her dad stood behind her. " Talk to it … say your name", he said as he put one of his hands on her shoulders. Lain looked at the computer curiously. She thought about talking into it and looked up are her father. He gave her a nod and smile. She looked at the Navi and slowly said, "Lain". The computer worked to make the network hers, all hers, to her disposal. Finally the computer says in a mechanical little girl voice " Welcome user Lain. You have mail. Would you like to check it?" Lain typed in the letters "Y-E-S" 

            Her father left the room so she could explore the Wired herself and figure out her new computer. The e-mil was from a girl named Chisa, a girl that had just killed herself a few days before by jumping off a roof in an alleyway. It read:

 Hello Lain,

 How are you? Do you remember when we walked from school? Thank you. I know there is a rumor going around that this e-mail is a prank, but it's not. I am still alive. I have just abandoned my body. In this world there is a God. Lain please come as soon as you can to the Wired. 

From,

Chisa

Lain looked at the computer blankly and got scared. She reread the letter a few more times as the computer also read it to her. Sitting in her dark room almost crying still in her uniform from school she goes and takes a shower. After she puts on her teddy bear pajamas, she looks around the house for he dad to tell him she is thankful. 

Walking back into her room Lain goes and looked at her new computer, which was glowing a dark bluish color threw out the room. She looked down at her bear slippers and whispers to her self, " Why did you kill yourself Chisa? How are you still alive?" Think about it made her head hurt. How could somebody just kill himself or herself? Why would they go to the Wired? Time could only tell. She wished she could find out soon. Maybe she could find out tomorrow at school when she talked to her friend Arisu or maybe her dad if she could find him tomorrow. But now she would sleep and dream of teddy bears and her friends Chisa and Arisu. Maybe she will find something out soon.


	2. chapter 2-skipping school

Chapter 2- Skipping school  
  
Lain finally appeared in front of her school looking at the strange buildings in front of her waiting to see if her and her friends were going to ditch. Arisu and Juri where not there yet so she just stood their thinking about what to do about the e-mail she got the night before. Out of nowhere Arisu came running out of the bushes to grab Lain. Lain, not knowing what was going on went with quickly and sat in the bushes with her friends. "What were you doing out there Lain?! You could have got us found out. Don't you remember that we were going to meet here in?!", said Juri with out even knowing that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Lain looked around outside the bush and to see only Reika smiling evilly. "What are you guys doing in there? You planning to leave school again without me?" Lain said nothing and the other two girls jumped out of the bush. Arisu looked at Reika only to say, "What the hell do you want Reika? You know that we don't want you around you pig." Obviously hurt by the words that just came out of Arisu's mouth, Reika ran away into the school. The three girls watched Reika run away trying hard not the crying knowing they were going to be found out.  
  
Lain finally broke the silence and said, "We better start to run, or we'll get caught." The other two girls nodded and they all started to run to Juri's house was that the closest house and pulse her parents were out of town so they could skip school the next few days. Laughing there way to her house, Juri opened the gate to her apartment and smiled as her dog, Shinji, jumped out of the corner of the room. Shinji wagged his tail and got petted by all the girls and went to go lay down.  
  
The girls finally settled down and sat around the TV to watch videos. Arisu was making popcorn and Lain was in the kitchen with her. Lain shy finally wanted to ask Arisu about the e-mail that she got. She looked at Arisu and then looked down at the floor, "Arisu, umm I have something ... to ask you." Arisu surprised looked at her smiling, "Yes, Lain, what is it?" "It's.... I got an e-mail from Chisa. It said that she was still alive." Scared, Arisu looked away and said, " Lain, I don't know Juri and me both got one of those. So did a lot of other kids in our school. I'm sure it's just a prank by a couple of kids and want to scare everyone. You know how some of the guys in our class hated Chisa and anyone that talked to her. You never know Lain. The Wired is a weird thing to talk about. No body knows that much about besides the inventor of it. And the Knights, that group of really strong hackers." Lain looked down and sighed as she looked at her toes, " Maybe your right. But  
I still think its real. Why would anyone want to do such a horrible thing like that? I mean, I know some of the guys in our class, even some of the girls, but who would really hate somebody that much to do that to all the people that care about her?" Arisu shrugged, " I don't know Lain I just don't know." Hearing a yell from Juri brought them both to reality. "HEY YOU GUYS! IS THE POPCORN ABOUT DONE THE MOVIES ABOUT TO START." Arisu screamed back, "Okay! We'll be right there. Lain can we finish this later?" Lain nodded. Both girls walked to the living room with a big bag of popcorn. Juri looked that the funny, " What took you guys so lo...." Before Juri could say anymore Lain and Arisu shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth and they all started to laugh. And the rest of the day they watched movies. Lain still wanted to know if that e-mail was a joke or not. Maybe she would find out when she got home. 


	3. chapter 3- Why is thishappening to me?

Chapter 3- Why is this happing to me?  
  
Lain started to walk home, a little after school was let out, from Juri's house. She looked at the ground as she thought about what Arisu said. The letter might just be a fake, but that didn't explain the weird things she was starting to see. It's like everywhere she goes she would start to see people that had blood coming down their face and such. She would start to scream and then they would go away. What was up with that? Just this morning on her way to school on the subway, she saw some girl get hit by the subway as she ran in front of it. But how could she when she was on the subway herself. She knows she was on the subway because she pinched herself and she woke up from the horrible nightmare and the subway was stopped.  
  
"Humm, this is starting to get really weird. And I also saw Chisa die in one of my dreams. What does it mean? Mika, I hope you can help me," she thought as she reached the door. Right before she walked in, she looked to her left and Chisa was standing there was a big smile on her face. "Chisa? What the h…", what was Chisa doing here. She was supposed to be dead. Chisa looked at Lain and said, "Lain, the e-mail isn't a joke. I had to prove it to you. So you could tell everyone else. Or you could just keep it between us. Lain we need you in the Wired. There is a god here." All of a sudden Chisa disappeared into mid-air. Lain jumped back a little and opened the door really fast and then shut it.  
  
Looking up to see her sister Mika. "Oh, hi Mika.", She said as she saw her sister walk by. Mika waved, stopped and looked at her sister. Lain was white as a ghost as she looked at the ground to take off her shoes from school and put on her teddy bear slippers. Mika looked at her worriedly and said, " Lain, … are you ok?" "Yea, I'm ok. Mika," Lain studder, "can I talk to you? It's sorta important." Her sister stood there looking off into space. After a while, Mika finally said something, "Well, ok after dinner." Her little sister looked at her and smiled. Mika walked off and Lain headed for her room.  
  
Lain walked into her room and looked around and took off her backpack and jacket as she changed into her teddy bear pjs. She turned on her Navi. "Lain, you have mail. Would you like to read?," said the computer. "Yes, thank you Navi." This is was the letter read:  
  
Lain,  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just had to show someone that would not be so scared as some girls would be or guys. I knew you could take it. Thank you so much. Don't tell anyone else. But Lain please hurry. There is a god here. Just abandon your body and you can live forever. Lain hurry.  
  
From,  
  
Chisa  
  
Lain looked at the screen and dropped her jaw. What is up with this? Why is this happing to her? She had to talk to Mika.  
  
She ran down stairs to find Mika. Mika was sitting at the dinner table and Lain ran up to her. "Mika I need your help." Mika looked at her little sister and got up and followed her to her room. Lain showed her what it said on the screen and then her first e-mail from Chisa. Mika looked at the screen and dropped her jaw and then looked around the room. " I knew there was someone in here with you. It always seems like there is someone with you. This is really weird Lain. Where did she appear to you?" Lain pointed outside to show her sister where she saw Chisa. Mika looked puzzled at the ground and ran her fingers threw her hair. "Well Lain, I don't know what to say. I think you're stuck with this Chisa person until you give her what you want," Mika said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Lain sat on her bed and started to cry really hard as he father came in to see what was wrong. Her dad sat on her bed as Lain wiped away her tears with her pjs sleeves. Her dad didn't understand what was going on. Lain didn't say anything to anyone for the next few days as she thought about everything and she saw more and more people die around her not knowing what to do. She never thought she would be normal again until one day, she meet someone. 


	4. Chapter 4- Cyberia

Author's Note: I'm sorry I have not written in a while. I understand your comments. But if your going to give me crap do not write it to me, e-mail me and tell me. I know my spelling is bad. I made the story around Lain. That is why it is like the first few shows. So, lets get on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4-Cyberia  
  
It was 11 o'clock at night when Lain woke up from a nightmare. When she woke up though she found out it wasn't a nightmare it was real. She was stuck in the Wired. She looked around not know what to do. She was so confused. Why was she here?  
  
Lain woke up the next morning ready to go to school. She was thinking about what happened last night when she was in the Wired. Who was that boy? How did she get sucked into the Wired anyways? She sure didn't know. What she did know was that she knew where to find him. The problem was is how was she going to talk to him with out him freaking out.  
  
Threw out the day Lain thought about what she was going to say to this guy. She didn't even know him. She just watched him play his game on the computer. He helped her get away from certain deaths. Why did he help her? Was there something that he wanted from someone that the thought he could get it easily from? Because if that was so that wasn't how Lain was like. Maybe he had seen her before. Oh well, she will just have to tell tonight when she goes to the club.  
  
The name of the club is Cyberia. It was a type of techno place where kids could go and dance or just to hang out. Taro was sitting with Mimi and his other friend Tai. Taro really didn't know why he helped Lain. He had seen her around the Wired before, but never really talked to her. When he walked into the club that afternoon he knew that he didn't want to tell Mimi what he did the night before. So, he sat down next to Tai and looked at the dancers.  
  
Taro was looking around because he figured that someone was going to show up tonight that he wanted to see. And sure enough he was right. She walked after he came back form the bar to get a coke for everyone at the table. When he sat back down, Lain spotted him instantly. They made eye contact. She didn't look like what he thought she would look like. The night before she was in a tight black skirt, a dark blue tank top and a leather jacket. But now she was wearing something that a little girl would wear.  
  
He stared at her as she walked toward his table, still looking deep into his eyes. He almost hid under the table because he knew Mimi would throw a fit. Mimi looked at him, " What's the matter with you?" He looked away from Lain and at her with a evil glare.  
  
Finally he said, " Nothing absolutely nothhh….". He heard a little cough as if someone was trying to get his attention. It was Lain. Mimi almost jumped out of her chair to punch her. He looked at her with a big smile and said, " May I help you?" Lain looked at him and nodded. Taro looked at Tai so that he would hold down Mimi if Taro decided to make a move on Lain. Tai nodded at him so that he could go.  
  
Lain and Taro left the table and went into a dark corner. "What do you want?", he said as he put a toothpick in his mouth. Lain looked down and whispered, " I just wanted to know why you helped me last night I don't understand why you would do that for me. Why?"  
  
"Because I can. And I was in the middle of my game and it's a sorta game that you just go around and kill everything that you want. You where in my way and I had to get you out of there. Why do you care if I did or not? Did you get home ok? I mean it looked like you were really scared." He looked at her as she held her head down so that she didn't have to look at him in the eye.  
  
She looked up and whispered, " Because no one has ever wanted to help me before. My friends don't even really want to help me anymore because I am so into my computer now. Last night was weird I never want to get stuck in the Wired again. I just sort of woke up in the middle of your game. All I remember is you saving me and me going back to sleep and waking back up in my own bed."  
  
He looked at her and he really didn't know what to say anymore. He smiled at her. She made no expression in her face. She looked so sad and not wanting to live. He thought for a second on how he could change that look of dullness on her face. He kissed her really fast on the lips and ran his fingers threw her short hair. Her face turned into a smile.  
  
He whispered, " Is that all that you wanted to know if so I would like to ask you something."  
  
"What is that?" The look on her face scared him a little bit but that didn't bother him.  
  
"Would you go out on a date with me? As a pay back for me saving your life? I mean not now, but later when you're the other you. The one that I saw last night in the Wired."  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "Ok, good so maybe Saturday night I'll meet you here and we can go anywhere. Don't forget I want to go out with the other you not the you that you are now." She nodded again and then walked away.  
  
He looked at her struck by love. He walked back to his table as she left knowing he was going to get it from his little ticking time-bomb. Mimi looked at him stern as he sat back down. "So, did you ask her out too?" she asked after he just sat down. He looked at her and shook his head and drank his coke that he got earlier.  
  
Lain was walking home alone and couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep. This time she would remember to shut off her computer this time. But then again maybe she wouldn't. 


End file.
